xfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide
Abandoned in Space"Okay now that you have got over the shock of just about popping you clogs, your ship no has sod all weapons, shields or any chance of getting back to Earth. So buckle up, the ride is one hell of thrill (well serves you right for being a test pilot!!!)". So the Teladi captain has bailed you out with a shield to stop you blowing up and 300 credits to start making money to buy better equipment (you might run into something nasty) Your currently in Seizewell - capital world of the Teladi (note the Ship Yard). First find a solar power plant that has plenty of stock (these will sell them the cheapest), try going south from here to Greater Profit as its a good site for building your plants, and there is a few solar plants. Now buy as many as you can and travel to somewhere that uses only energy cells, a mine for example. I did this until I had doubled my money and then went and bought a SETA device, because I was getting fed up of travelling as if i was in a zimmer frame through the system. Using the SETA unit will allow you to speed up the travelling distance (which is off putting). Continue to do this or similar runs (involving the buying and selling of energy cells) until you have enough money to fill your cargo hold is full of oil from a sun- oil refinery. Do this a few of times and then upgrade your cargo hold to about 30 - 50 units. Do this until you have about 9- 10, 000 cr. Now find a TL class transporter who is flying about somewhere in the system (large hollow rectangle on radar). Talk to him by pressing C and then hire him, make sure he follows you. Press C again and tell him to dock at the same station as you, and then fly back through to Seizwell and to the shipyard. Dock and buy an Energy Plant (when the cargo ship is near). Go back to Greater Profit (well named) and get your transporter to dump the Energy Plant as close to the Crystal Fab as possible, meaning a nice short flight for you to fill up your plant. Dock with the Crystal Fab and fill up with Crystals (surprisingly enough). Dock with your Energy Plant and set the price to 8 cr. It's not a lot but it gets the transporters to come and buy your energy cells instead of going elsewhere. This should give you a fair whack of cash after doing this about a dozen times (don't panic if transporters don't come and buy your cells straight away, they will). Once you have a fair bit of credit, go buy some guns (Go to Equipment Dock either in Ceo's Buckzoid, North then West from Seizwell). I would advise buying several different plants and putting them all in the same system because then your transporters from your other factories can buy your stuff (which means that a bit of your credits are recycling through the system), but believe me its worth it. TIP: If you have a fair bit of money, (and a good reputation with the Split - helped them out) buy a Quantum Tube Fab and put it in the Family Zein sector. You will get LOADS of CREDITS especially if you have multi- factories. Buy from an Argon Shipyard and place it in the Kingdoms End sector. I recommend you download my map, and use it as a guide to the references to systems i mention. You also have to manually fill you solar plant, as it’s the only one you dont get to order transports for. All your plants can be defended by you buying fighters for them. These can be used to help you also until you can get some decent shields and guns. I suggest you spend your time going round the Teladi and Split sectors as there asre some good places, like Family Whi for the 25MW Gamma Thrower guns (most powerful guns) and Family Pride for Shields, Ship Yard, Equip. Dock and Target Proj. upgrade. Also the Pirate bases at Company Pride (N Gate) and Chins Clouds (N W Gate) can be used to boost your engine and rudder speed - makes a big difference even with the SETA device. ARGONS ON THE STARBOARD BOW You need to find the Argon Battleship in Argon Prime Sector. Tell him you are from Earth and after a wee bit of slagging you off, he'll tell you about some religious freaks called the Goners. Three Worlds has Seta Boost and Equipment Yard. Kingdoms End has the Eliptic Projector, Ship & Equipment Yards. That's all he tells you apart from "Piss off or you'll my guns"...or something to that effect. Now go to Cloudbase South West and find the Religious guys in their Goner Temple. Open your comms and he'll spout some religious stuff at you, and tell you about some asteroid somewhere in the Chin's Clouds Sector. Listen carefully and he'll also tell you that you need to destroy the asteroid to get the storage device free. Pirate Bases at Atreus Clouds, Ore Belt, Priest City You need to do this with a Hornet missile found in the Paranid Sectors. Incidentally you will also need a mineral scanner to scan the asteroids in the Chin's Clouds Sector for the right one. (Buy a couple of missiles just in case you need them). Buy the mineral scanner (if you haven’t already), buy the missile and head off to Chin's Clouds. Search the asteroid field until you find the correct asteroid, and then blow it away. Retrieve the data storage device and watch the funky video. Head back to the temple and he'll tell you to go and show it the Argon Battleship. They will tell you to go to the Wall Sector and find the carrier Argon 1. Go to The Wall Sector and open your comms link to the carrier Argon 1. Some bloke called Bandanna will appear and have a chat to you about the 'bad' Xenon. He will also set you some missions. These are, find the Ruined Gate in one of the Xenon Sectors and report back. The gate is found in the Xenon Sector West of Company Pride (6) Sector. Report back and he'll send you back Xenon territory to destroy their Solar Power Plants. You'll need BIG guns for this(the power plants are found in the sector South of Atreus Clouds. TIP : Don't go 'gung ho' and kill the power plants on your way through Xenon systems, even if you have big guns, otherwise you will screw up the game and have to start over. Destroy them and report back. TIP: Make sure you have a good reputation with all the other races as their help WILL be needed in the next mission. Also two 25MW shield and two Gamma High Energy Plasma Throwers would be handy. Try at Argon Prime (Beta HEPT), Cloudbase North West (Gamma HEPT) and Paranid Prime has the 25Mw shields. Docking Computer avail. from Emperor's Ridge (Paranids). Pistols at DawnNext mission. Convince the other races to join the Argon and yourself in an attack on the Xenon mothership. This is found in the Xenon Sector directly South West of Thuruk's Beard Sector, and it is VERY BIG. He will tell you where to pinpoint your attacks on the mothership (this involves taking out its big guns so the other races ships can blow it to pieces. DO NOT LET THE ARGON 1 BE DESTROYED IN THIS ATTACK. Once this is done you need to escort the Argon 1 back to Argon Prime which is one hell of a trek for such a slow ship. It takes HOURS and won't go through a gate unless you go through it first. Trick is to go through all the Xenon Sectors before the attack on the Xenon mothership and take out ALL the Xenon Destroyers. TIP: Upgrade the speed of your ship until it matches the speed of the destroyers. It will involve a lot of money for this upgrade as it will need to be done about 15- 18 times. Once all the destroyers are destroyed go round all the other races and convince them to join you, and then head for Thuruk's Beard Sector, and go through the South Gate. Once the mothership has been destroyed you still have to protect the Argon 1 from fighter attack, all the way back to Argon Prime (remember to through each gate first). Once you are back at Argon Prime Sector hail the Argon 1 and he will tell you that you are stuffed about getting back home, but as a consolation prize he dumps two 125MW shields and three Gamma HEPT lasers (I don't know why he dumps three as you've already got two- maybe so you can take off the ones you have and sell them and get a wee bit more cash?). Anyway that's ALL FOLKS; enjoy the Elite-ness of the rest of the game. New add-on/full game out soon - X-Tension................looking good, this time no fixed plot lines, go with the flow. Making fast money: - Hire the Teladi Albatross - Buy a Solar Power Plant - Transport it to the Greater Profit system - Deploy it near the crystal plant - Buy crystals at the crystal plant and stock them in your solar Power plant - Check the price of energy cells at the other two solar plants in the system and adjust yours to make good profit fast After getting some money, buy a telardinium mine and a freighter. These produce profit fast and with no attendance like the solar Plant, except to get the credits Hints: The best thing you can do in the beginning is to buy and sell energy units. Buy energy from solar power plants that have a lot of energy (they'll sell it cheaper), and sell them to various factories that are low on energy to make a fast profit. Once you've saved up about 15,000 credits, talk to one of the transports in the system and have it accompany you when you buy a power plant of your own. You'll need the transport to carry the new power plant to the system in which you want to open up shop. Find a system that's low on power plants, and park yours next to a cluster of factories to rake in the big bucks. Don't attack or destroy any Xenon buildings until you reach the appropriate quest. You won't be able to complete the quests required to win the game if you destroy one of the crucial Xenon targets before the quest flag is set. If you're very carefull while piloting you can sell the shield you get at beginning to get more money for trading.